I Bet You're Ticklish!
by The Cone
Summary: When Kuki issues Wally a challenge, it starts as a tickle fight, and ends as something more. A shot, of the 'one' persuasion. Lol, this story is powered by Pepsi, so enter at your own risk... But please leave a Review on the way out! It makes me go :D


**Story Inspiration Ingredients:**

**Angry Birds**

**Fan-fiction**

**5 bottles of Pepsi**

**For best results, mix together well and serve to the masses at midnight.**

**Cone's Kitchen! Find it on Thursdays. 9PM EST. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND, but I do own Cone's Kitchen! ...And Mr. Warburton can't have it. How do you like them apples? :3**

**(Oh, by the way, they're like 15 or so in this story.)**

* * *

It was raining cats and dogs outside one day, but in one of the many bedrooms of a certain TND treehouse, there were two teenagers who seemed not to notice. Their names were Wally and Kuki, and currently they were having too much fun together to care all that much what the weather was like.

"Wally, gimme a turn!" Kuki giggled.

"Hold on, I almost got all the cruddy green pigs!" Wally laughed, with just as much enthusiasm.

Kuki was sitting in the center of the bed, propped up by her arm, which supported all of her upper body against the fluffy covers of the mattress. She repositioned herself closer to the edge of the bed, where Wally was sitting, and rested her head on his shoulder to get a better view of the little phone game. Wally could feel the electricity her jawbone sent throughout his body, and shivered at the brush of her long, ink colored hair against his biceps. However, he made no attempt to move her. He chose instead to focus on destroying the single remaining swine that stood between him and victory. He only had one more shot, a red bird. (The crappy one, it doesn't do _anything_ cool.) He lined up his shot carefully and fired, watching the scarlet warrior of a bird fly through the air. Then, with a dramatic bounce, it was rejected, and didn't reach it's target.

"Dang it!" he roared, but he softened a little when he heard the melodic snickering of Kuki in his ear.

"My turn!" She chirped gleefully, sitting up a little.

"Nuh uh! I was just getting warmed up! This time I got this!" Wally retorted, a confident smirk on his face.

"Oh." Kuki mumbled, feigning sadness. "Well, I guess if you really want to try just one more time..."

In the blink of an eye, Wally felt a pair of arms snake around on either side of his waist, and amidst the brief cloud of shock and sparks, he could feel the little rectangular device disappear from his hands in a flash.

"too bad!" Kuki chirped, putting distance between the two of them just as quickly as she had closed it. "You'll just have to wait your turn!" She grinned, thumping her fingers against the screen to restart the level, as she scooted down to the foot of the bed.

"Oh yeah?" Wally said, smirking and pursuing her to the end of the mattress.

"Yeah!" She stated, before giving him a challenging look. One that made Wally's blood boil as he moved closer, as if he were flying toward the sun. "Unless you think you can get it back."

"Oh, I know I can." He rumbled, his face only about a foot away from hers now.

She chuckled once or twice, tapping and dragging her slender fingers across the screen of his phone, before glancing up at him. "Try me."

In an instant, Kuki felt herself wrapped in a tight embrace, Wally's fingers caressing and vibrating over the sides of her waist. The immensely pleasant sensation pulsed to all of her body and then around again in ricochet, and Kuki started instinctively squirming despite the dizzying ecstasy of Wally's attack. "Ah, Wally!" She got out between constant laughing. "Stop tickling me!"

"Why? You give up already?" He grinned, continuing to tickle the seemingly helpless girl.

"No, do you?" She chuckled out, and with that, she twisted in Wally's grip and pushed him backwards onto the blanket, pinning him against the bed by straddling his legs.

She quickly began the same torturing technique and in an instant Wally was completely incapacitated. Partly from the tickling sensation, and partly from the fact that his crush was now sitting on top of him.

"Not so tough now, are you?" She teased with a smirk, getting in his face by leaning over and resting her hands on his chest for support. A touch which didn't go unnoticed by Wally at all.

"You haven't won yet!" He grinned, and flipped Kuki to the side and over so that now he was laying on top of her, with his hands pinning her shoulders to the soft bed. In the midst of the sudden flip, Kuki could feel her cheeks heat up considerably, and noticed the same on Wally. Neither of them seemed to care though, as they continued their pitched battle over Wally's phone.

By the time 20 minutes had passed, Wally and Kuki had fallen off the bed, and taken half of it with them in the midst of their battle. In yet another struggle, Kuki rolled over and held Wally down, laughing with him the whole time as she settled on top of him. The tickling had more or less ceased by now, both of them too tired for such rapid movement. Kuki's head hovered dangerously low above Wally's and the shaken breath of her panting gently rolled across his cheeks and neck, leaving a tingle in their wake. Wally began to notice exactly how close they were and the pace of his breathing quickened as well. He couldn't help but look into her eyes, violet and lively and discreetly _begging _to be just a little bit closer to him. Her pearly skin was shaded red by exercise and intimacy, her lips slightly parted, her nose slowly falling with the rest of her face, the tip rubbing against his. Her hair slipped over her shoulders and tickled the sides of his face, making him think somewhere, in the back of his mind, that it was like a curtain had fallen over the two of them, and they were perfectly alone. She had given up holding him down and, lost in the storm of instinct and desire, had lightly traced a finger up his body, coming to settle at his neck. She felt some of the hairs stand on end. He was fixated now, she could see it. He couldn't look away, he just held her gaze, seeming to wonder what she would do next. What she _wanted_ to do to him next. So she stopped fighting it. Stopped bottling her emotions, trying to contain her desire. She let her lips fall down to meet his, and quickly felt herself melt away entirely as he began to return the gesture, slowly running his hands over the small of her back, and pulling lightly on her bottom lip with his own two lips. The last thing she consciously thought was that he tasted really good.

When they parted about 10 minutes later, all Kuki could do was rest her head against his chest, listening contentedly to the sound of his breathing, and gently smiling that sweet smile she only showed around him.

She rested in silence, beginning to drift off to sleep in contented bliss, when Wally lifted his head and mumbled softly into her ear.

"I think I won."

* * *

**Sappy :P Yes, but sometimes sappy can be good. I had a lot of fun with this, even though I had to wait ALL day to write it. By the end of the day I was ready to rip asunder anything between me and my computer. :P Having this much caffeine in your system makes you realize things. Like the fact that all of the vowels are on the top line of the keyboard, except for the letter A. Then it makes you feel bad that A is all alone and has to hang out with the looser consonants :P ...Anyway... Thanks for taking the time to read my story, and remember that Reviews count as currency on other planets. Start making them now, and become rich. I'm going to bed.**

**I kid the consonants,**

**Cone.**


End file.
